A. Field
This disclosure relates generally to ladder racks, and more specifically to drop down ladder racks configured to moveably support a ladder upon a vehicle, such as a van.
B. Description of Related Art
It is a common practice to transport ladders on vehicles such as vans and pick-up trucks. Generally, positioning ladders on top of such vehicles, and getting them down, can be awkward and difficult. For example, one end of the ladder at a time is ordinarily placed on a rack. Therefore, maintaining the first end in place while positioning the other end of the ladder can present difficulties. Further, loading and unloading of the ladders from roof-mounted racks requires lifting of heavy, cumbersome ladders, which may result in damage to the vehicle or ladder, or strain or injury to the person attempting to load and unload the ladder. Some ladder racks also require manipulation of the ladder rack itself after a ladder has been loaded on the rack.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a ladder rack that is straightforward to use and that facilitates the loading and unloading of the ladder onto the top of a vehicle, and also allows for easy access to the ladder.